


Cotton candy

by Smoothchanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Carnival, Cotton Candy Fluff, Cute, Cute Oh Sehun, F/M, Soft Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoothchanyeol/pseuds/Smoothchanyeol
Summary: Going to the local carnival with your best friend Baek, you find yourself enthralled by the man selling cotton candy.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Cotton candy

A sweet tooth always came along as soon as summer arrived. And this summer was no exception as you were begging your best friend to come along to the local carnival. Sure, it would be there for another two weeks, but that didn’t mean you wanted to wait until the last day to visit it. 

“Come on, Baek,” you pleaded as you tugged at his sleeve. You even threw in a pout, widening your eyes like a puppy as you looked up at him. 

He let out an exaggerated sigh, rolling his eyes in the process. “Alright. But I’m not going in any fast rides,” he said. And even though he sounded strict, the small smile on his lips told you otherwise; he didn’t mind going along with you. He had done so every year, after all. 

“I know!” you shouted as you had already started to run to your hallway, pulling on your sneakers. “Let’s go!” 

“Easy,” Baek countered, “I still want to brush my teeth.” 

“We’re going to eat food in just a few minutes anyways,” you said with a whiny undertone, wanting him to hurry up. You had been having cravings all day. And you really wanted to go in the famously high Ferris wheel. 

“Ew,” Baek said as he disappeared towards the bathroom. 

You let out a soft grunt, leaning against the front door as you waited for him to get ready. When he finally showed up again, you didn’t waste any more time and stepped outside, motioning for him to come along as well. 

He simply shook his head as he walked past you so you could lock the door. 

It took you guys only ten minutes until you reached the carnival. The sounds and the music had already been hearable from afar, making you more excited along the way. 

“Ferris wheel?” you asked, basically jumping up and down like an excited kid. 

Baek laughed at your excitement and nodded. “Sure.” 

While you guys were enjoying the view from the Ferris wheel, you took some pictures of each other, capturing the moment. Baek even took one while kissing you on your cheek, making you all giggly. It didn’t mean anything romantic, though. You had been friends for years now, and almost directly from the start it had been clear the two of you would never date. That extra spark just wasn’t there. So, you had been best friends from the beginning, and would be until the end. 

“Too bad you don’t like fast rides,” you said as you playfully hit him against the shoulder. 

“I don’t mind,” Baek said as you passed a rollercoaster. “At least I will never lose any braincells in any of those things,” he joked. 

You hit him again, laughing at his lame humour. 

“Isn’t it about time?” he said then. 

You didn’t even have to ask what he was referring to as you shot him a grin. “I thought you’d never ask.” And you took a hold of his wrist, pulling him along with you as you walked past all sorts of food trucks. Popcorn, fruits dipped in chocolate, waffles, churros – they all looked very tempting. But you had been wanting to stuff your mouth with cotton candy ever since you stepped foot here. 

“Really? Cotton candy?” Baek said as he noticed where you were taking him. 

You shot him a look over your shoulder. “Yeah? So?” 

Baek laughed. “Nothing.” 

There were a few other people in line so you had to wait for a moment, which gave you time to think about what size you wanted to have. What if you bought the biggest one? You could basically hide yourself behind the thing – it was huge. But you weren’t sure if you would be able to eat it all, even with Baek’s help. 

The line grew shorter and all too soon, you were next. You opened your mouth to ask what a medium size would look like, when you completely froze – your eyes growing slightly bigger. 

Standing behind the counter, wearing the pinkest apron you had ever seen, stood a man with the most beautiful face. His dark brown hair was styled messily – a few of his locks falling onto his forehead. He had a strong brow-game going on, which could easily give him a stern look. But he wasn’t giving you that look, not at all. With his penetrating brown eyes and pouty lips, he looked back at you. 

Baek suddenly nudged you, leaning towards your ear. “Someone has a crush,” he teased. He had obviously noticed how you had been staring at the guy in front of you. But you honestly couldn’t help it – he was tall and gorgeous. And probably totally taken. 

“Eh -” you muttered, trying hard not to keep staring at him. “How big is the medium one?” At this point, you couldn’t really care about the cotton candy anymore. A knot had formed in your stomach, making it hard for you to think about food at all. 

“I can show you?” 

Even his voice is beautiful. How is this fair? 

You simply nodded, reminding yourself to keep your mouth closed as it kept falling open. 

As he started spinning the sugar fluffs around a stick, you looked at the way he was using his hands and fingers. He made it look so easy. You were mesmerized with every move he made. 

Baek swiped a finger across your lower lip, tracing it down to your chin. “You have a little drool –” 

You swatted his hand away, slightly embarrassed he had seen how you had been looking at the cotton candy boy. 

Baek laughed at your reaction. 

The guy suddenly leaned forward, handing you the cotton candy. “My treat,” he said with the cutest smile and suddenly the world was a better place. 

“Really?” you asked, unsure if he was pranking you or not. 

He nodded, “really.” 

You smiled back at him, infected by the warmth he was radiating. You gasped softly when your hand touched his as you went in to take the candy from him. Ignoring the nervous feelings in your stomach, you pulled your arm back towards you, not even paying attention to the candy as you could only smile back at the guy. 

Baek scraped his throat then. 

“Thank you,” you quickly said to the guy. If you had the guts, you would’ve asked him for his number, but you felt way too nervous. You shot a look towards Baek, basically telling him how you felt and that you wanted to leave. Because staring at the guy, would only make it harder for you to walk away without his name. 

A hand sneaked around your middle then and you looked down immediately. Baek had taken a hold of you, even going as far as stepping closer towards you, pressing himself against your body. “Let’s go, sweetheart,” he said a bit too loud, pulling you with him as he forced you to leave the candy floss truck. 

As soon as you were out of sight, you shook his arm off of you. “What was that for?” you asked, raising your brows. 

“You’ll thank me later.” 

“For what?” 

“I’ll be over there if you need me,” he said with the biggest grin, and he walked away then, disappearing out of your sight as he suddenly mingled with the other visitors. 

“Hey,” a voice came from behind you and it startled you, making you turn around in an instant. 

It was cotton candy boy. 

Baek, you sneaky bastard. He had probably seen the way the guy had looked at you. 

Holding the candy closer to you – careful to not let it touch your hair or clothing, as it would get stuck in everything – you smiled up at him. He completely towered over you, he was really tall. “Are you here to take back your candy?” you asked jokingly. 

The guy laughed. “No, don’t worry about it.” He looked really nervous all of a sudden, letting his fingers disappear in his thick hair as he played with his locks for a moment. “I was just wondering,” he started, breaking eye contact as he looked passed you – probably searching for Baek. “Is he your boyfriend?” 

You couldn’t help but laugh. 

His eyes shot back to your face, his brows knitting together, probably not understanding why you were laughing at his question. 

Shaking your head, you said, “no.” 

“Your date then?” 

“Nope.” 

This made the frown on his face disappear. “Good,” he said as the corners of his mouth turned upwards. 

Your body tensed up. “Why is it good?” 

“I’m free in an hour. Do you want to go on some rides with me?” It was obvious he had found his confidence back, now that he knew Baek wasn’t your boyrfriend or your date. 

You sucked in your breath as you looked at the intense gaze he was giving you. You nodded. 

This only sparked his smile more – and as the sun hit his face, his eyes seemed to twinkle. “I’ll see you in an hour then...” He left his sentence blank, cocking his head slightly as he waited for you to give him your name. 

As you did, you returned the question. 

“Sehun,” he said simply. “See you in an hour.” He started to walk away, back to his working space. 

“I’ll be right here, cotton candy boy,” you shouted back so he could still hear you over all of the noise the carnival was producing. 

He looked over his shoulder, laughing at your choice of his nickname. 

“Told you,” Baek said as soon as he returned. 

You chuckled. “I’m meeting him in an hour. Are you going home or?” You felt slightly bad for ditching your best friend when you had dragged him here in the first place. 

“Go home? And miss the potential action between the two of you? No way.” 

You bit your lower lip at the thought of you and Sehun holding hands – although Baek was probably insinuating something else. 

“Besides, I have to make sure he’s not some sort of creep.” 

You rolled your eyes at him. “Oh, shut up, and eat,” you said as you stuffed his mouth with a big piece of cotton candy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^  
> @smoothchanyeol on twitter


End file.
